Mon songe d'un soir d'Automne
by Outre-tombe
Summary: harry, lors d'une nuit d'Halloween, fait une drôle de rencontre, qui le menera dans une etrange histoire... et quand l'amour s'en mèle...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bon rien n'ai a moi, mais a J.K Rowling ehh enfin a part la trame qui est sortit de mon esprit tordu...

Avertissement: Et bien je ne pense pas que c'est un hasard si vous êtes là mais bon je reprécise, ceci est un slash c'est a dire une relation explicite entre deux homme.

Note de l'auteur: Et bien j'espère que vous aimerez, et puis ben liser après tout

Beta: Mayou120

***

Harry Potter savait qu'il aurait dû se faire raccompagner en voiture par Ron.

C'était pourtant ce qui était prévu, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait refusé. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, ou peut-être était-ce lui.

Non …Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Ron venait d'avoir son permis, une magnifique voiture et une petite amie superbe qu'il raccompagnait également.

Alors qu'Harry lui, n'avait pas pu passer son permis, et qu'il était célibataire.

Pas que Harry soit moche, loin de là. Il était grand, la stature droite, les épaules carrés, le port altier avec de grands yeux verts mis en valeur par un visage au profil volontaire et aux traits fins…Le tout surmonté d'une tignasse ébouriffée noire.

Non, Harry était loin d'être moche. Cependant, le brun avait 17ans. Étant né en fin d'année, il n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité et n'avait pu passer son permis de conduire.

Alors, si pour rentrer chez lui il devait supporter de voir tout ce que son meilleur ami possédait, et que lui n'avait pas, alors non merci. Il préférait rentrer a pied, quand bien même il fasse nuit et froid.

Cependant présentement, l'importance n'était pas de savoir à qui était la faute, mais juste que Harry se retrouvait perdu sur une route aux alentours de Londres, sous une pluie diluvienne, et à 23h 56.

***

Tout avait commencé un samedi soir .

Mais pas n'importe lequel, _le samedi soir du 31 octobre._Ce soir là, une soirée d'Halloween était organisée et Harry Potter avait été invité.

Seul problème, il n'avait pas encore prévenu ses parents que ce soir là, il allait à une fête où il y aurait sûrement drogues, alcool, sexe...

Alors quand le jeune Potter rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine à 18 heures, il fut normal qu'il soit assez angoissé.

Certes, il n'avait pas été très malin de repousser le moment de demander la permission à ses parents mais là, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il voulait aller à cette fête.

Harry s'assit devant ses parents .

-« Ce soir, j'ai un ami qui organise une soirée et... et je suis invité. » s'exclama t-il.

James et Lily Potter se regardèrent, et James acquiesça.

-« D'accord. »

-« D'accord? Répéta le brun. Eh… ça veut dire d'accord, je suis autorisé à y aller, ou d'accord, je suis invité a cette soirée ? »

-« Et bien c'était d'accord, tu es _invité_ à une fête. »

-« Et pour l'autorisation d'y aller ? minauda Harry sachant très bien que ses chances pour aller à cette soirée étaient minimes.

Cependant un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage à l'entente de son paternel.

-«Tu peux y aller, tu as eu de bons resultats ce trimestre, et un comportement assez corect. Mais à une seule condition, que je te voie ici à minuit pile. »

Même si Harry était déçu ne pas n'avoir plus de temps, il ne protesta pas. C'était déjà assez exceptionnel qu'il soit autorisé à y aller. Et puis, il pourrait toujours demander à Ron de le ramener.

Harry partit donc joyeusement à cette soirée .

Arrivé là-bas, il fut assaillit par la musique assourdissante et par les éclairages.

A 23H00, Harry savait qu'il était l'heure de partir. Mais l'ambiance était tellement bien, qu'il repoussa ce moment d'une demi-heure.

_Trente minutes de plus, ce n'est rien et je n'aurai qu'à demander à Ron d'aller plus vite au retour…pensa t-il, confiant._

Et de trente minutes en trente minutes, il arriva à 23h40.

A ce moment Harry décida d'aller voir Ron.

-« RON ! » Cria t-il, peinant à se faire entendre par dessus la musique.

-« Quoi ?» Répondit l'autre.

-« Il serait peut être temps d'y aller, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Quoi ?! »

Harry exaspéré, répéta.

-« J'ai dis… IL FAUT QU'ON Y AILLE ! »

Ron acquiesça, et sortit de la salle accompagné de sa petite amie actuelle, une certaine Lavande. Au moment de grimper dans la voiture, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

La route semblait si attirante…et puis quelle idée de rentrer dans un engin qui ne lui appartenait pas par une si belle nuit . Ce n'était pas tous les soirs que l'on voyait aussi bien les étoiles. Et comme ça, il ne gênerait pas Ron et sa petite amie.

-« Eh… en fait, je vais rentrer à pied. Bye! »

Et n'attendant pas la réponse, Harry se dirigea vers Londres.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry marchait rapidement au bord de la route. Il pleuvait.

-« Non mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, bon sang. » Marmonna t-il en continuant sa route.

Harry savait qu'il allait au devant de gros problèmes, et qu'il serait sérieusement réprimandé par ses parents lorsqu'il rentrerait…enfin…si il rentrait.

Il était encore en train de jurer quand il passa devant une grande maison assez vieille.

Vous savez, le genre de maison que vous trouveriez sinistre mais en même temps, ayant un certain charme.

Le genre de maison qui s'accorderait à la perfection dans un film de Tim Burton.

Et bien Harry Potter était devant une maison de ce type.

Le brun regarda derrière lui et ne réfléchit pas à deux fois. Entre la pluie et l'abri d'un porche, il n'y avait pas lieu d'hésiter.

Le brun courut donc se mettre à l'abri sous le porche de cette sinistre bâtisse. Au sec, il commença doucement a somnoler, appuyé sur la porte, mais au moment où il allait s'endormir sur celle-ci, elle s'entrouvrit dans un grincement angoissant, laissant filtrer quelques rayons de lumière.

Intrigué, Harry pénétra dans la maison. L'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur : des canapés de cuirs sombres étaient disposés autour d'une cheminée où ronflait un bon feu de bois; un parquet de chêne… C'était un décor de château, ou du moins l'image que s'en faisait Harry.

Le brun était encore en train de détailler les lieux quand une voix claire et froide brisa l'instant magique.

-« Potter. Que faite vous donc chez moi à une heure aussi tardive, et accoutré de manière aussi... aussi… frivole ? »

Harry pivota rapidement sur lui même, et tomba sur un magnifique jeune homme du même âgé que lui, quoique un peu plus vieux, sans doute de quelques années.

Il avait les cheveux blonds, était grand et fin, et avait des yeux gris anthracite. Il avait une allure princière.

Cependant, ce même blond était en train de le regarder comme si il était la pire des loques.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était déguisé en fantôme, donc recouvert d'un drap blanc troué à des endroits stratégiques, laissant sa peau à nue.

Harry répondit.

-« Je rentre d'une soirée. Et puis _vous__,_ qui êtes vous ? »

Le blond le regarda, outré.

-« Et bien Potter! Si vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre vieil ami. ». Dit il avec une pointe d'ironie, si légère cependant, qu'Harry crut l'avoir imaginé. "Mais bon je vais passer outre, ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes un peu limité intellectuellement... Je suis Lord Drago Malfoy » S'exclama t-il, solennellement.

Harry, n'ayant pas relevé la boutade, réfléchit intensément. Malfoy... il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

-« Potter?! Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? »

Drago Malfoy était en train d'agiter sa main pâle devant un Harry assez perturbé. Les yeux dans le vague enfin... plutôt sur les vagues que faisaient les plis du vêtement de Drago au niveau de sa chute de reins.

Clignant des yeux, Harry répondit.

-« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

-« A la bonne heure! Je n'aime pas vous voir soucieux, cela vous fait un pli assez disgracieux au niveau du front... Vous êtes beaucoup plus beau sans. »

Harry rougit violemment en se souvenant de ce qu'il était en train de faire quand il était « soucieux », soit reluquer sans vergogne Drago Malfoy, mais il rougit aussi en entendant le compliment.

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne suis pas gay! Je.. je suis normal, merde !!

Drago Malfoy releva brusquement la tête, semblant pensif.

-« Gay? Qu'est ce? » Demanda t-il.

Harry piqua un fard monumental, qui s'ajouta à ses rougeurs précédentes, en se rendant compte qu'il venait de parler.

-« Et bien gay, c'est quand eh…un homme…et bien, c'est quand un homme est attiré par un autre homme. » Termina Harry, gêné.

-« Oh…vous voulez dire sodomites ! » S'exclama le blond.

-« Eh oui, sans doute. »

-« Et puis, cessez de dire « eh » à tout bout de champs ! »

-« Eh... D'accord. »

Drago Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et continua.

-"Harry, je vous connais depuis longtemps, et j'avais depuis un petit moment, notre dernière entrevue en toute confidence, envie de vous remettre quelque chose."

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que disait le blond. Leur dernière entrevue ? Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps ?

Toutes ces informations données par Drago troublaient grandement Harry. Cela dit, il préféra passer outre et acquiesça ;

-"Bien, je vous suis."

Drago sourit et se dirigea vers une vielle commode, objet incongru et déplacé dans un décor aussi luxueux. Le blond ouvrit précautionneusement le tiroir et sortit, précieusement enroulée sur elle-même, une écharpe.

Une écharpe d'une banalité affligeante, une antithèse à la manière et les précautions que prenait Drago en la manipulant,

En effet, cette écharpe n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'était son étoffe soyeuse, mais pour le blond elle semblait être la 8éme merveille du monde.

Drago, après un infime moment d'hésitation, la tendit à un Harry passablement troublé.

-" Tenez, elle est a vous... Elle appartenait à mon grand-père, du coté de ma mère. Dit il. Et vous avez tout intérêt à en prendre soin ! » Termina t-il.

Étrangement, à l'entente de Drago lui disant qu'il lui offrait cette écharpe, à laquelle il semblait être particulièrement attaché, Harry se sentit envahi d'émotions aussi fortes que contradictoires. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter, et un sentiment de joie propager une douce chaleur dans ses reins ; mais aussi de l'irritation envers Drago... Il semblait tenir tellement à cette écharpe... On ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'une écharpe n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien en fait...

Pourquoi cet homme qui semblait le connaitre mais qui pour lui restait un parfait inconnu -bon un inconnu qui lui faisait ressentir de drôles de sensations - lui offrait cette écharpe qu'il semblait particulièrement affectionner. Il ne comprenait pas quelles étaient ces émotions qu'il ressentait.

Harry était perdu dans ces réflexions intérieurs quand Drago, n'ayant pas remarqué le trouble d' Harry, continua.

-" Ne bougez pas, je vais vous la mettre"

Le blond s'approcha alors d'Harry. Doucement, il le fit tourner sur lui même, de sorte qu'il soit dos à lui.

Tendrement, il passa une main câline dans la chevelure d'Harry.

-" Vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas?" Chuchota t-il.

Le brun sentit le sang affluer à ses joues, ainsi qu'une étrange chaleur s'installer dans son bas-ventre.

Il répliqua furibond.

-"Non pas du..."

-"Et bien dans tout les cas, moi je vous aime ! Coupa Drago, son torse collé au dos d'Harry, ses mains caressant les cheveux du brun. Vous m'aimez, je vous aime. Pourquoi s'encombrer des apparences? Murmura t-il à l'oreille du brun alors qu'il nouait l'écharpe autour de son cou. Pourquoi _diable_ devrions nous nous soucier de la normalité ? Quel est donc l'interêt des tabous si ce n'est celui de les transgresser ? Tout pourrait être si simple pourtant..."

Oui, tout pourrait être plus simple, mais présentement, Harry n'arrivait pas à assimiler et comprendre les informations qu'il venait d'entendre, alors les approuver...

Drago eut un sourire las.

-« Voulez-vous venir près du feu ? » demanda t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux, se reconnectant a la réalité.

-« Oui je veux bien. Dit il au blond. Etant vêtu seulement d'un drap rapiecé, Harry était gelé, et ce n'est pas une echarpe, si douce soit elle, qui le rechaufferait. Vous savez, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec vous...C'est juste que c'est... je suis perdu là... c'est trop tôt."

Et puis que penseraient ses parents? Et Ron que penserait il, qu'il etait une tapette sans doute.

Le blond esquissa un mouvement négligent de la main et s'exclama.

-" Ce n'est rien, je comprend, j'ai été le plus impoli des rustres de vous déclamer de telles obscénités. Venez allons nous assoir avant que vous n'attrapiez froid."

Les deux homme s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre souhaitant se réchauffer, et Harry ressera l'écharpe autour de son cou, humant l'odeur de Drago.

Puis au bout d'un petit moment Harry, ayant surprit le blond lancer un énième coup d'œil à la cheminée, s'exclama:

-« Vous semblez être fasciné par cette cheminée ! »

Dérisoire tentative de changer de sujet.

Drago le regarda un instant, un sourire aux lèvres, puis se mit franchement à rire.

-« Oh non, ce n'est pas cette vulgaire cheminée que je regarde, mais le feu. C'est un exceptionnel élément ne trouvez vous pas? Il peut réduire en cendre presque n'importe quoi, je le trouve fascinant. Et puis, je le considère un peu comme un ami...» Répondit il.

Après cette réponse plus ou moins étrange, un silence s'installa.

Pas un silence pesant, non. Ce silence était aux yeux d'Harry, comme suite logique de la conversation.

Au diable la normalité, lui aussi avat le droit d'etre heureux se dit il lorsque son regard acrocha celui du blond, que celui-ci se penche en avant en inclinant la tete, et frole tendrement ses levres.

Dans ce moment magique, Harry trouva normal que Drago n'en franchisse la barrière, et carresse sa langue, commençant une danse effrénée avec sa jumelle.

Il était normal que Drago l'allonge sur le canapé, qu'il commence à embrasser fiévreusement son cou, à marquer ses clavicules de légers baisés, qu'il descende plus bas et ne s'attaque à son ventre.

Harry ne sentit pas l'intrusion dans son intimité, ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux granit de Drago.

Il gémit lorsque Drago toucha la petite tâche particulièrement sensible à l'intérieur de lui, murmura des « Drago » enfièvrés à chaques coups de boutoirs, rapidement suivis par des « Harry » psalmodiés par Drago.

Et enfin, quand la jouissance les terrassa, il paru normal pour Harry de murmurer.

-« Drago… je… je crois qu'en faite je t'aime… bien. »

-« Moi aussi Harry, je vous aime. »

Et puis après ces deux mots, Harry trouva normal de savourer la main de Drago passée autour de sa hanche, son nez perdu dans son cou.

Dans leur cocon, les deux amants n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir silencieusement. Ils n'entendirent pas le parquet grincer sinistrement.

Pas plus qu'ils ne virent le canon d'un pistolet se pointer sur la tignasse brune…le déclic de l'arme se preparant à tiré…

***

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus de maison, n'y de feu ronflant dans la cheminée… Il n'y avait plus de Drago...

Le brun se redressa. Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Harry regarda sa montre, elle affichait 00h01. Encore hébété, il fut saisit d'une drôle d'impression. Il devait rentrer chez lui et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre...

Oui, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Harry Potter se mit donc a courir.

Arrivé devant chez lui, le brun ouvrit péniblement la porte d'entrée, une forte angoisse le tenaillant. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était l'anticipation de la gueulante qu'il allait se prendre. Il était 00h 36.

Marchant jusqu'au salon, Harry surprit ses parents en grande agitation.

James Potter tournait en rond au milieu de la pièce, pendant que sa mère sanglotait doucement, assise sur le canapé.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily-jolie, on va le retrouver.. » disait James, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Harry lui, assistait a la scène, hébété. Enfin jusqu'à ce que son père ne l'aperçoive, et se précipite sur lui, toutes traces d'inquiétude disparut, et qu'il ne commence à le secouer comme un prunier.

-« Où étais tu? Tu as une demi-heure de retard!! » s'écria t-il .

Harry ne répondit rien, trouvant que pour une petite demi-heure, la réaction de son père était disproportionnée. Et puis, il était encore troublé par cet étrange rêve, si réaliste…

_Harry gémit doucement contre l'épaule de son amant, sa respiration était rauque ._

_Il laissait s'échapper de sourdes plaintes à chaque fois que Drago entrait en lui._

_-« Hum… Oui Drago comme ça... Hum ne t'arrêtes pas… »_

-« Maman? dit Harry absent. Tu connais la famille Malfoy ? »

C'était ça d'avoir une mère professeur d'histoire-géographie.

Son père avait cessé de secouer son fils, et il le regardait, inquiet.

Harry Potter faisait en effet un peu peur, le teint blanc, trempé de la tête aux pieds dans son drap rapiécé.

-« Fils?! Il s'est passé quelque chose? » demanda James.

Lily Potter, ne semblant pas remarquer que son mari parlait, commença.

-« Oui j'en ai entendu parler. C'était une ancienne famille qui appartenait à la haute société anglaise au 16éme siècle. Elle est assez célèbre pour sa … »

-« Harry, réponds moi! S'est-il passé quelque chose en revenant de cette fête? »

Sa mère, plongée dans l'histoire de la famille Malfoy, continuait:

-«…pour sa fin tragique. Cette famille était tristement connue à cause de son patriarche, Lucius Malfoy. A l'époque, il était au service d'un haut seigneur, un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle, surnommé Voldemort. On raconte que Lucius Malfoy a assassiné plusieurs centaines de personnes, et en a livré plusieurs autres au Lord Voldemort. Le roi Dumbledore avait demandé qu'une enquête soit faîte. Il avait jugé Malfoy responsable, et avait ordonné son exécution, à lui et sa famille. Ils ont été brûlés, je crois. D'ailleurs Lucius et sa femme, Narcissa Malfoy, avaient un fils, Drago.

On raconte que c'était un garçon très solitaire. Au sein de sa famille il n'a eu d'affection que pour son grand père... maternel je crois. »

Harry était dans un état second.

Il n'entendait plus son père, inquiet, lui demandant si tout allait bien ; n'y sa mère déblatérant son speech, véritable cours d'histoire sur la famille Malfoy.

Le brun n'entendait qu'un brouhaha indistinct. Son esprit était embrumé, englué dans une sorte de coton.

Drago était mort… Il y a de cela plusieurs centaines d'années.

Machinalement, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et frôla au passage une douce étoffe... une écharpe lui sembla t-il.

Il avait donné son cœur à quelqu'un de mort au 16éme siècle…

Epilogue

Et nul part, il n'etaitmentionné que s'était sans doute Drago Malfoy lui-même qui dénonça son père au roi, anonymement, après que Lucius eut tué son amant sous ses propres yeux.

Nul part il n'étaitmentionné que cette tragique histoire s'était passée un soir d'Halloween, dans la résidence du jeune fils Malfoy, un Manoir aux alentours de Londres.

Enfin, peut-être une légende, inconnue du grand public, disant que durant les nuits d'Halloween, lorsque la barrière entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants est au plus mince, un manoir apparaît.

Et à l'intérieur, un jeune homme blond revivant la scène qui a brisé sa vie, et essayant une fois par an de la changer.

Un manoir digne d'un film de Tim Burton diront certains…

to be continued,,,

et voilà …. premier chapitre posté … j'espere que vous apprecierez ce premier chapitre et... et bien que vous le manifesterez lol... non je plaisante mais bon des review, ca fait toujours plaisir

bon et puis un grand merci a ma beta.. j'ai nommé Mayou !!! Elle a eu le courage de coriger mes fautes lol... et dieu elle avait du boulot,,,

bon je vous laisse ,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alors bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... enfin à part quelque uns (Mrs Lounerd, Elliot...)

Note de L'auteur: Et bien voilà le deuxième chapitre... original n'est-ce pas... (la nda )

Beta: la magnifique, la talentueuse, l'extraaaaaaaordinaire, l'originale, Mayou !!! qui a le courage pour corriger mes fautes, et la force de ne pas tomber en dépression...

Une minute de silence pour elle...

(Rho, que d'honneur! Mon gentil chevalier, c'est bien trop pour moi :D)

_30 Octobre...3 ans après..._

***

Harry s'apprêtait à introduire sa clé dans la serrure de sa maison. Trois années, trois longues années qu'il n'était pas revenu ici.

En effet, après l'étrange Halloween de ses 17 ans, le brun décida de s'isoler un petit moment.

Il demanda à ses parents de l'envoyer dans un pensionnat loin de Londres, décidé à oublier la nuit de ce 31 octobre, et tout ce qui s'y était passé.

Arrivé là-bas, Harry s'acharna sur son travail, et obtenu d'excellents résultats. Il fut accepté l'année suivante à la prestigieuse université d'Oxford, où il prit rapidement ses marques et se fit beaucoup d'amis.

Cependant, il n'était pas heureux, ni même serein... Chacune de ses nuits étaient hantées par des silhouettes blondes... Drago Malfoy était devenu son obsession

Harry se rappela comment il s'était persuadé que cette rencontre n'avait été qu'un rêve, enfin...ça, c'était avant que ses parents ne lui rendent visite...

_***_

_Harry était stressé, aujourd'hui, ses parents arrivaient... ils avaient décrété que 6 mois sans se voir était un laps de temps bien trop long et avaient convenu qu'ils viendrait lui rendre visite au milieu du second trimestre. Ils avaient rendez-vous à la terrasse du « Drugstore », un café calme. L'antithèse de l'état d'Harry, mais idéal pour le futur de la scène qui allait se dérouler..._

_Harry appréhendait donc grandement cette rencontre, et dans une vaine tentative de se calmer, sortit un livre et se mit à le feuilleter fébrilement, n'arrivant pas à fixer son attention sur les caractères._

_« Harry!!! Mon chéri, comment vas tu ? »_

_Ledit Harry leva la tête du livre, et fit un sourire crispé à ses parents._

_« Très bien maman, et toi ? Répondit il. Je suis content de te voir. »_

_En effet, malgré son appréhension première, Harry ressentait un sentiment de joie, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais ses parents lui avaient manqué._

_« Je vais bien merci, même si je préfèrerai te voir plus souvent. » S'exclama Lily Potter, un air de reproche sur le visage._

_« Maman, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de venir à Londres, je travaille. »_

_C'était en partie vrai, il croulait en effet sous les devoirs. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Harry ne voulait pas retourne à Londres..._

_Retourner à Londres, c'était se rapprocher de ce manoir, c'était se rappeler de cette nuit qui avait changé sa vie... _

_Non ce n'était qu'un rêve... il ne devait pas y penser._

_« Et sinon, quoi de neuf? Comment ça se passe à Londres? » Continua Harry, faussement enjoué._

_« Oh … et bien pas grand chose, la voisine fait encore des siennes, et bien la routine tu vois. Oh non, en fait, il y a quelque chose... »_

_Harry sentit un désagréable frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébral._

_«Ton père a retrouvé quelque chose à toi... James, donne lui tu veux bien. »_

_James Potter, qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté, farfouilla dans son manteau et tendit rapidement l'objet qu'il venait de trouver à Harry._

_« Et sinon, les cours, ça va? Demanda t-il. Tu n'est pas trop sage quand même? »_

_« James! le réprimanda Lily. Tais toi donc, tu vas lui donner de mauvaise idées... N'écoute pas ton idiot de père, nous sommes très fiers de toi. »_

_« Oh Lily-belle, arrête de dire ça, il va devenir comme toi après... il... »_

_Harry cessa d'écouter ses parents dès l'instant où ses doigts furent en contact avec une riche étoffe._

_Qu'il aurait sans nul doute reconnu parmi n'importes quelles autres... cette écharpe..._

_***_

Harry secoua la tête et inséra la clé dans la fente et ouvrit la porte.

« Papa!? Maman!? Je suis rentré. » S'écria t-il en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée.

Il regarda autour de lui, le chaleureux parquet brun, la cheminée, et le papier peint clair...

Oui, Harry se sentait bien, il se mit à croire que finalement, avoir à se souvenir d'un blond magnifiquement bâti, n'était pas un prix trop élevé pour être dans _sa_ maison, avec ceux qu'il aimait.

Il repensa alors à ce qui l'avait décidé à revenir a Londres.

Après la visite de ses parents, il dut se faire à l'évidence que sa rencontre avec le Lord, n'avait pas été un simple rêve, l'écharpe en était la preuve. Il décida donc de rechercher des informations concernant Drago Malfoy, et de fil en aiguille, il tomba sur un vieux livre, à la reluire usée et aux pages jaunies, semblant venir d'un autre temps.

À la vue du titre, il sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé : _« Contes et Légendes d'Halloween »__._

Fébrile, il ouvrit le livre à la première page, et se mit à lire...

Et au fil de sa lecture il voyageait dans des histoires plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Mais ne dit on pas que toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité ? Harry fut conforté dans cette idée quand il parcourut des yeux l'histoire d'un manoir qui apparaîtrait les soirs d'Halloween.

Persuadé que c'était ce qui lui était arrivé, Harry décida de revenir exceptionnellement à Londres pour les vacances de la Toussaint, pendant la saison d'Halloween.

Il voulait se réconcilier avec son passé...

« Harry! »

Le brun se retourna et offrit un magnifique sourire à sa mère. Il n'avait pas voulu avertir ses parents de sa venue, vu qu'en chemin, il aurait pu à tout moment changer d'avis, et retourner à Oxford passer les vacances avec ses nouveaux amis.

« Mais que fais tu là ? Non ne dis rien, coupa Lily Potter en voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche. L'important est que tu sois là avec nous... je n'y crois pas! C'est super! Bon aller, ne reste pas au milieu du couloir et donne moi ton manteau, je vais ajouter un couvert. »

Harry regarda sa mère s'affairer autour de lui.

Oui, il était bon de revenir chez soi...

Ce soir là, Harry mangea en famille, et quand il alla retrouver son lit, il s'endormit heureux. Il ne se soucia pas du lendemain. À vrai dire, cela lui était sorti de la tête, de même que la date de ce fameux lendemain, un 31 Octobre...

_31 Octobre trois ans après..._

_***_

Harry était angoissé, il trépignait dans le salon. Ce soir était le grand soir. Trois ans jour pour jour depuis sa rencontre avec Drago Malfoy.

Harry regarda rapidement sa montre, 23h20.

Parfait. Le brun sortit et s'engouffra dans l'espace exigu de sa voiture. D'un geste nerveux, il se saisit de ses clés, alluma le contact et démarra rapidement.

Le long de la route, il voyait défiler les arbres. Étant sortit de Londres depuis un petit moment, la route était bordée sur ses deux côtés d'une épaisse forêt. Nerveux, il alluma la radio.

Au bout d'un moment à rouler sans but, il sut qu'il était arrivé. Il se gara sur le bas coté, et sortit de sa voiture.

Un pluie fine, glacée, s'abattait inlassablement.

Harry se retrouva vite trempé.

_Comme la dernière fois..._

Le brun secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées et regarda sa montre … 23h59.

Il releva la tête et tomba face à un grand manoir. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le porche, et ouvrit la porte.

Rien n'avait changé, les meubles, étaient toujours aussi beaux, l'ambiance toujours digne d'un château... Et puis la commode était toujours présente, au même endroit qu'il y a trois ans.

Le brun, prit dans les souvenirs que lui inspiraient les lieux, n'entendit pas Drago approcher...

« Potter que faites vous donc chez moi, à une heure aussi tardive ? Et puis vous savez, si il y a une porte, ce n'est pas pour que vous entriez d'une manière aussi impromptue.»

Le brun se retourna et sourit ; le blond non plus n'avait pas changé...Toujours aussi beau, une beauté froide.

Drago avait presque répété sa réplique à l'identique qu'il y a trois ans... enfin trois ans pour Harry.

Au moment où il revit le blond, Harry sut que s'en était fini de lui. Il ne pourrait pas cesser de l'aimer, c'était tout simplement impossible. Sa mère lui aurait dit : « C'est que c'est le bon alors... ».

Oui c'était le bon. Seulement, dommage que son âme sœur ait vécu au 16e siècle.

_Et bien, faisons en sorte de changer les choses dans ce cas là..._

« Ai-je besoin d'une raison particulière pour vous voir, aussi incongrue soit l'heure? » Répondit le brun, taquin.

Drago rougit légèrement et répliqua.

« Non en effet, je suppose que nous sommes assez _intimes_ pour se permettre ce genre de libertés... Bien que je préférerai que ces libertés ne me réveillent pas en plein milieu de la nuit. »

Harry le considéra d'un air blasé, le blond était parfaitement habillé ; de toute évidence, il ne venait pas de se réveiller. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire remarquer sa pensée au blond, que celui-ci continua.

« Hum... attendez voir. Cela va vous paraître fou, mais depuis hier, je vous trouve changé. »

Le blond s'approcha brusquement du visage d'Harry, collant pratiquement son nez au sien. Le brun recula rapidement en sentant le souffle de Drago lui chatouiller les lèvres

« Vous devez rêver, Drago. » Dit il

« Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Pourtant vous me semblez plus vieux... mais bon. »

Le blond sembla pensif, puis soudain, il sourit, un éclat espiègle dans le regard.

« Oh venez j'ai un présent pour vous! » S'exclama t-il, joyeux.

Le brun suivit le blond qui s'était dirigé jusqu'à la commode, il le regarda ouvrir précautionneusement le tiroir et en sortir l'écharpe.

Cette scène, il l'avait déjà vécut, mais malgré ça elle le touchait toujours autant.

« Tenez, elle est a vous...Lui dit il en lui tendant l'étoffe. Elle appartenait à mon grand père maternel, alors vous avez intérêt à en prendre soin. »

Harry saisit l'écharpe, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait quand tout ceci se terminerait. L'écharpe disparaitra elle, ou y en aura t-il deux?

« Attendez, ne bougez pas, je vais vous la nouer. » murmura Drago.

Il avança vers Harry et le fit tourner sur lui même, de sorte qu'il soit dos à lui.

« Vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas ? » Continua t-il alors qu'il attachait l'écharpe autour autour du cou d'Harry.

Et contrairement à la fois précédente, le brun répondit :

« Oui je vous aime. » Et c'était sûr ; le brun avait eu trois ans pour s'en rendre compte, et enfin, assumer.

***

_Harry était debout sur une chaise, en face de ses amis assis autour d'une table._

_Il les avait rencontré dès sa rentré à Oxford. Ils étaient venu le voir à la fin de son premier cours de littérature, et lui avaient proposé de lui faire visiter l'Université._

_Au fil de la visite, Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec les trois étudiants. Et puis au fil du temps, ils devinrent inséparables. Les trois jeunes hommes avaientt chacun un caractère bien defini..._

_Seamus était sans nul doute le plus moqueur des trois, et était secondé par Blaise qui lui, en plus d'être joyeux et taquin à tout moment de la journée, était doté d'une intelligence remarquable. Et puis enfin le troisième, Elliot, le plus discret de la troupe._

_Harry se racla la gorge et commença._

_« Ce soir, si vous êtes la, c'est parce que j'aimerai vous présenter ma petite amie.... alors pas d'insinuations cochonnes, ni de remarques salaces, okay ?! »_

_Les dits copains se regardèrent, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, et Seamus s'exclama._

_« Elle est si moche que ça ? »_

_« M...mais... non pas du tout. Répliqua Harry, furibond. Elle est très belle, et puis... »_

_Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que de timides coups à la porte retentirent. Le brun s'empressa d'ouvrir et s'écarta sur une ravissante jeune fille..._

_Seamus et les deux autres regardèrent la magnifique créature bouche-bées... _

_« Je vous présente Fleur Delacourt, elle est française, dit Harry d'une voix forte. Fleur, mes amis : Seamus, Blaise, et Elliot. »_

_« Enchanté de vous rencontrer... » S'exclama Fleur._

_Ceux-ci n'avaient pas cessé de regarder Fleur. Leurs bouches entrouvertes laissaient couler un mince filet de salive..._

_Blaise fut le premier a se reprendre._

_« Et bien enchanté Fleur. Dit il, puis à l'adresse de Harry. Putain mec, elle est super bonne!» _

_Blaise reporta son attention sur Fleur et, semblant remarquer quelque chose, il s'exclama. _

_«Mais dites moi Fleur, Delacourt, ne seriez vous pas apparenté à la famille Malfoy par hasard? Excusé moi si cela vous paraît indiscret, mais votre ressemblance, vos cheveux blond, vos yeux bleux, et puis votre nom de famille... »_

_Fleur afficha une mine réjouie._

_« Si, vous avez raison, ils sont de lointains ancêtres, d'ailleurs ... »_

_Harry qui s'apprêtait à prendre la main de Fleur, interrompit son geste, interdit._

_Le lendemain, il la plaquait._

***

Harry se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du blond, l'embrassant chastement.

Le brun passa sa langue sur la commissure des lèvres de Drago en demandant l'accès, et voyant ces dernières s'entrouvrir en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement, il introduisit sa langue dans la cavité buccale du blond et entama une danse sauvage et sensuel avec sa langue. Puis Drago quitta la bouche d'Harry, et sans le quitter des yeux, descendit lentement au niveau de son cou.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le blond commença a mordiller gentiment la peau douce. Et sans avertissement, il s'éloigna de Drago et enleva son pull, rendu plus inconfortable qu'autre chose. Pendant ce strip tease improvisé, Drago n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux, lorgnant sans vergogne son torse parfait.

Harry, débarrassé de cet inutile bout de tissu, s'approcha de Drago, et murmura lorsque ce dernier ce précipita sur lui, les yeux noircit par le désir n:

« Doucement, Dray... »

Ledit « Dray » émit un léger grognement à l'entente du surnom, mais ne put répliquer, le brun lui avait levé les bras, et était en train de le débarrasser de son haut.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à présent tous les deux torses nus, et se regardaient haletants. Puis Harry s'avança vers Drago, et timidement se mit a genoux.

Il s'évertua enfin à défaire la boucle retenant le pantalon du blond provoquant de délicieux frissons dans le bas ventre en feu de Drago, qui en voyant ce que le brun s'apprêtait à faire, rougit furieusement et s'exclama.

« Hum... Harry, excusez moi de vous couper dans vos ardeurs, mais êtes vous obligé de commencer par … Oh Dieu!!! »

Le blond n'avait pas pu finir, que Harry l'avait pris en bouche, et sans se préoccuper des préliminaires, il se mit à faire de long va et vient sur la verge du blond.

« Hum... Harry … oui comme ça … Ne vous.. ne t'arrête pas... Haleta t-il, puis sentant le plaisir commencer à affluer, il gémit. Je... Harry , écarte toi, je vais... »

Le brun ayant parfaitement compris le message, redoubla au contraire d'intensité et commença a téter goulument le gland du blond en imprimant un lent va et vient sur la verge du blond de sa main droite, la gauche étant occupée a caresser les reins de Drago.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond ne put plus se retenir davantage, et il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala rapidement et se redressa, en s'essuyant rapidement les lèvres.

Ancrant son regard dans celui granit de Drago, il passa sa langue sur le liquide blanchâtre qui maculait ses doigts. Et sans laisser le blond protester contre sa perversité, il l'embrassa tendrement, faisant goûter par la même occasion au blond sa propre saveur.

« En fait, vous êtes un vicieux Potter... » Dit celui-ci, tout contre les lèvres du brun.

Celui-ci sourit.

« En effet... Répondit il en se pressant contre Drago. Hum... Dray, tu sais eh.... je veux dire tout ça , c'est très bien, mais je n'ai toujours pas jou..... »

Drago s'empourpra. En effet, il sentait très bien la bosse contre sa cuisse. Doucement, il déboutonna le jean du brun.

« Quel étrange pantalon vous avez là Potter. On le dirait tout droit sortit d'une autre époque... »

« Oh, je te le dirai plus tard, là tu es occupé à une activité bien plus importante que ce putain de jean... »S'exclama Harry les reins en feu, suppliant le blond du regard de remédier à son excitation.

Le blond eut un petit rire coquin, puis souffla légèrement sur le haut du membre du brun.

« Oh oui... » Gémit ce dernier, tendant désespérément son bassin en avant.

Alors que Drago léchait avidement le sexe de son brun, il approcha deux doigts de la bouche d'Harry. Fiévreux, celui-ci, les engloutis rapidement et les lécha sauvagement, la sensation de la langue sur ses doigts provoqua d'agréables frissons dans le ventre du blond.

_Ça ne doit pas être si diffèrent qu'avec une fille, _se dit Harry. _Seulement que là, ce sera moi la fille... _

Cela dit, le brun perdit vite ses inquiétudes, le travail de la langue et de la main de Drago sur son sexe lui accaparant toutes ses pensées.

Ivre de plaisir, Harry ne sentit même pas l'intrusion du premier doigt, mais il se tendit légèrement au second , laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif.

« Je t'ai fais mal Harry? » s'exclama le blond d'une voix paniquée.

Pour seule réponse, le brun l'embrassa tendrement et se mit à bouger sur les doigts du blond

« Vient... » Gémit il.

Drago acquiesça et retira ses doigts, il réprima un gémissement sourd, lorsqu'il appuya sa verge contre l'intimité du brun, et lentement, il le pénétra.

Harry se tendit instantanément à la vive douleur qu'il ressentait. Le blond s'était arrêté dans sa progression et attendait que le brun s'habitue a l'intrusion dans son intimité.

Drago se pencha vers le brun.

« Respire, Harry... Détends toi. » dit il en se remettant à masturber le brun.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se mit a bouger lentement. Certes la douleur n'était pas partit complètement, mais elle était éclipsée peu à peu par une plaisante sensation. Le brun aurait été d'ailleurs incapable de décrire cette sensation.

« Hum... Harry, tu es si... si étroit. » Murmura le blond.

Continuant d'aller et venir dans le brun, il s'interrompit brusquement quand Harry poussa un long gémissement.

« Dr...Drago, refais ce que tu viens de faire »

« Celui là ? » Dit il en reproduisant son geste.

« Hum... oui... »

Bientôt se mêla aux gémissements sourds de Drago, les cris d'Harry qui retentissaient à chaque coups de boutoirs que lui infligeait le blond, frappant obstinément ce point si sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

Puis brusquement, dans un cri plus sonore que les autres, Harry se libéra entre eux deux rapidement suivit par le blond, en sentant l'anneau de chair du brun se contracter.

Drago s'écroula sur ce dernier haletant.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Je t'aime Harry. » chuchota t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier. Et comme un écho, Harry répondit.

« Je t'aime Drago. »

Puis tout les deux, se mirent a somnoler, engourdis par la fatigue post-orgasmique.

***

_« Sortez votre cahier de cours, nouveau chapitre! » S'exclama Mrs Lounerd._

_Harry soupira paresseusement, et ouvrit son cahier de cours, se préparant à noter le titre._

_« Bien, c'est un chapitre d'Histoire. Nous allons étudier une des familles de l'aristocratie anglaise les plus influente, et sans aucun doute la plus intéressante. La famille Malfoy. »_

_Harry sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Malfoy... Ils allaient parler des Malfoys, et peut-être même de Drago..._

_Mrs Lounerd continua._

_« Quelqu'un peut il me dire qui est son membre le plus célèbre? Oui Mrs Granger? »_

_« Drago Malfoy! Madame. Il est né le ... »_

_« Merci Miss Granger, coupa Mrs Lounerd. Et enfin, qui peut me dire pourquoi Drago est il célèbre? »_

_Ignorant Hermione Granger, Mrs Lounerd interrogea Harry qui levait la main._

_« Il est célèbre, car il a dénoncé son père à Dumbledore, l'actuel roi d'Angleterre, et ainsi, s'est condamné au bucher avec le reste de sa famille. » Récita t-il, souvenir de sa mère._

_« Tout à fait Mr Potter! En effet, Drago Malfoy est porté responsable de la chute de son clan, en dénonçant son père à Dumbledore. Cela dit, les raisons pour lesquelles Drago Malfoy dénonca son propre père au Roi restent obscures. Certains disent que c'est parce que Lucius Malfoy aurait assassiné le jeune amant de son fils sous ses yeux... »_

_***_

Réouvrant brusquement les yeux, Harry se retourna rapidement et tomba nez à nez face à Lucius Malfoy, une main dans son manteau.

Intérieurement, Harry savait ce qui allait se passer...Lucius dégainerait son arme et lui tirerait dessus sans aucune autre forme de procès.

_Non ça ne se passerait pas comme ça! Il était là pour changer les choses._

Harry se jeta sur Lucius, envoyant le pistolet valdinguer quelque part plus loin. S'ensuivit une bataille sans merci, et à l'issue encore incertaine.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lucius sorte une dague de sa botte, et l'éleva dans les airs.

Soudain, au moment où la dague commença sa funèbre descente vers la poitrine du brun, un cri déchirant retentit et une masse poussa violemment Harry hors de la trajectoire de la lame.

Harry reprenant ses esprits, vit Drago, les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur le manche du poignard dépassant de son torse, et Lucius Malfoy contemplant son fils, un air mauvais plaqué sur le visage.

Alors Harry, sans réfléchir, se saisit du pistolet par terre, et tira sur Lucius. La détonation retentit dans le silence glacial qui s'était installé dans la pièce, éclaboussant Harry d'une gerbe de sang... Il avait touché Lucius à la tête.

Harry se précipita vers le blond.

« Drago... Dray, réponds moi. » Dit il en secouant désespérément le blond ayant fermé les yeux.

Il était encore plus pale que d'habitude, et un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques instants, le blond ouvrit péniblement les paupières et gémit.

« Harry … je... j'ai mal. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Drago... ça va passer. » Murmura Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait échoué... Par sa faute, Drago était mort. Le brun s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

« Je ne regrette rien Harry … tu sais. »

« Et bien tu devrais, c'était stupide de faire ça, et puis... »

« Harry... Drago toussa puis reprit. On va pas se disputer maintenant hein?... Embrasse moi plutôt... »

Harry se rapprocha alors du visage pâle, puis tendrement, il effleura les lèvres de Drago... Elles étaient glacés.

« Mets y donc plus d'ardeur Harry, c'est mon dernier, alors autant en profiter... »

A l'entente de Drago, Harry laissa échapper quelque larmes et approfondit le baiser. Les larmes et le sang se mêlaient parmi la salive... Tout à coup, Harry sentit le blond cesser de remuer.

Il se rendit compte que ses joues étaient trempées... Drago était _mort._

_***_

Harry se réveilla, seul, sur le siège de sa voiture... De cette rencontre ne subsistait qu'une tristesse immense et un léger goût de sang dans sa bouche.

Son écharpe avait disparut...

Mais il s'en fichait, Drago était mort et il en était sur, cette fois. Pas la peine de revenir les prochains Halloweens.

Drago était mort, et sa vie avec lui...

Le brun plus déprimé que jamais, rentra chez lui. Dès le pas de la porte passé, il décida de rentrer à Oxford, ignorant ses parents le suppliant de rester et de leur expliquer pourquoi n'arrêtait il pas de pleurer.

***

Harry était assis à sa place au dernier rang de sa classe, se fichant complètement du cours. Il gribouillait, maussade, sur son cahier.

Il ne sursauta même pas quand la prof d'histoire lui cria un grand _« Réveillez vous Potter!!! ». _

Voyant le manque de réaction de la part de son élève, Mrs Lounerd continua.

« Bon… Aujourd'hui, nous acueillons un nouvel élève. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire Miss Granger. »

Harry ne releva pas la tête lorsque la porte grinça en s'ouvrant, pas plus que quand des bruits de pas retentirent dans la classe.

Cependant, il arrêta de griffonner sur ses feuilles quand le nouveau parla...

…d'une voix claire et glacée.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, et je viens de Londres. »

_to be continued...._

Et voilà !!! le deuxième chapitre de posté... et il m'en a donné du fil à retordre... mais bon vous vous en foutez sans doute... et sinon... une petite review??? Pour me donner du courage... le troisième chapitre n'est pas encore écrit...   


_Aaah finis!!_

_Tu fais beaucoup moins de fautes dit donc!! _

_Bon, j'arrete tout de suite cette note, il vaut mieux que je te rende tout ca rapidement_

_Et tu sais ce que je vais dire...suuiiiite!! parce que ca c'est un sacré cliffanger!!_

_Bon rétablissement mon chevalier :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alors bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... enfin à part quelque uns (Mrs Lounerd, Elliot...) et puis ben les autres, je les kidnappe...

l'histoire m'appartient, (j'en donne un bout a Mayou lol...)

Note de L'auteur: ouf voila le 3 eme chapitre!!!

Merci pour les reviews... elles font très plaisir et surtout desolé pour le retard, mais bon le troisième chapitre est là.

Et je vous dit pas comment il est né, j'ai du parler de corespondant canadien, de caresses a rebrousse poil, toute une aventure en sois... bon il est un peut plus court... (quoi ? Beaucoup plus court ? Non...) allez bonne lecture...

Beta: la magnifique, la talentueuse, l'extraaaaaaaordinaire, l'originale, la merveilleuse, Mayou !!! qui a le courage pour corriger mes fautes, et la force de ne pas tomber en dépression... et puis de me donner quelques d'idées...

Ps: Merci a liberlycaride... pour ses questions, ombrées d'idées.... et a tous ceux qui me suivent d'avoir patienté jusque là....

***

Harry sentit son coeur cesser de battre. Tremblant, il n'osait pas relever la tête.

À quoi bon, si c'était pour s'apercevoir que ce Drago Malfoy n'était en fait qu'un petit brun aux yeux noirs, et qu'il n'ait en commun avec _son D_rago que le nom...

Dans un état second, le brun entendit Madame Lounerd s'exclamer :

- " Tenez Malfoy, allez vous asseoir à coté de Potter, là-bas ! " Dit elle en pointant du doigt le troisième rang.

Harry, à l'entente de son nom et des pas qui de toute évidence s'approchaient de lui, releva la tête.

Il observa une silhouette élancée, étrangement familière. Intrigué, il remonta son regard sur le torse de ce Drago Malfoy et lorgna, sans pouvoir sans empêcher, une clavicule pâle. Et puis il arriva sur le visage.

Des traits fins, réguliers, un nez droit, une bouche purpurine, plissée dans une moue de dedain... Harry remonta lentement vers le haut du visage, cherchant à croiser le regard du nouveau.

Quand tout à coup, Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire : reluquer sans vergogne un inconnu, sous les yeux de l'integralité de la classe.

Géné, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Les filles de la classe le regardaient d'un oeil torve, semblant lui prédirent milles morts ; les garçons quand à eux, l'observaient avec des sourires amusés pour certains, et dégoutés pour d'autres.

Le brun rougit légerement et ignorant le nouveau, il replongea dans la comptemplation de son cahier.

Après quelques secondes de silence géné, Madame Lounerd reprit :

- " Bon, reprenons le chapitre sur L'allemagne nazie. Nous en étions à ..."

N'écoutant plus la prof, Harry jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à son voisin, il tomba pour son plus grand malheur dans océan chocolat...

_Chocolat..._

Le blond était en effet en train de le fixer, un air crispé sur le visage, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire pour engager la conversation.

- " S'up!" dit il enfin.

Harry regarda curieusement ce Drago aux yeux marrons.

- " Hum, pardon ?"

Le blond afficha une mine déconfite et continua :

-" Et bien, n'est-ce pas ce que vous dites aujourd'hui ? What 's up ?"

-"Hum non, je crois pas... "

Harry troublé, demanda :

- " Mais Drago, eh... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'est pas... "

Harry, voyant le blond froncer les sourcils, enchaina :

- " Non laisses tomber, j'ai dû me tromper..."

Drago le regarda bizarement puis haussa les épaules, fixant son attention sur Madame Lounerd.

***

Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry, qui s'empêchait de jeter des coups d'oeils à son voisin depuis le debut de l'heure... Enfin, depuis la fin de leur conversation, ne put s'empêcher de regarder furtivement le blond.

Il lui ressemblait tellement ! Mis à part la couleur de ses yeux, il était une copie conforme.

Harry suivit distraitement des yeux le profil de ce Drago Malfoy ; ses sourcils froncés, l'arrête droite de son nez....légèrement plissé en une expression pensive, conférant au nouveau un air concentré.

Soudain, le blond se saisit d'un bout de papier. Il griffonna rapidement un message, et l'envoya prestement sans même le regarder à travers la salle.

Intrigué, Harry suivit la trajectoire de la boulette de papier, la voyant passer avec indifférence au dessus de dizaines de têtes.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il vit avec horreur le précieux papier atterrir sur une table... celle d'Hermione Granger.

Il regarda son voisin, espérant naïvement que celui ci afficherait une quelconque expression pouvant signifier que c'était une erreur, qu'il n'avait pas voulu viser la rousse, mais il tomba sur un visage froid, éclairé néanmoins par un léger sourire de contentement.

Harry sentit son coeur se crisper. Drago l'avait donc oublié... complètement.

Bien sur, ce Drago n'était sans doute pas _son _Drago, mais il n'empêchait que ça faisait mal.

Hermione Granger commença à déplier le message sous les regards appréciateurs du blond, et effondrés d'Harry.

En effet, pressé par une envie malsaine, ce dernier continuait de fixer Hermione des yeux, notant l'éclat de joie qui s'allumait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Il s'obligea à regarder lorsque celle ci se retourna et commença à faire de pitoyables tentatives de communications avec Son blond.

Non, pas _son_ blond... Ce n'était pas le cas, il le savait bien ; Malfoy était...

Tremblant, il détourna enfin les yeux de cette horrible scène, Granger faisant de ridicules mouvements avec sa bouche maquillée, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose comme "OOO Kay... çaa maarche ppour ce soir..."

Il fixa son regard sur Malfoy... et vit avec dégoût qu'une expression attendrie flottait sur le visage du blond.

Attendrie... Harry n'avait dû voir cette expression qu'une fois.

C'était un certain soir d'Halloween, ils venaient de faire l'amour, ils étaient alors étendus à même le tapis du salon, et Drago lui disait qu'il l'aimait...

_***_

_Drago s'écroula sur ce dernier, haletant._

_Ils étaient tous les deux couchés, respirant bruyamment sur le tapis moelleux du salon du blond._

_Après avoir repris son souffle, ce dernier passa un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Harry._

_« Je t'aime Harry. » chuchota t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier._

_Puis il s'eloigna, comptemplant un air attendris le visage rougit du brun, ses yeux brillant suite à leur ébat._

_Harry répondit :_

_« Je t'aime Drago. »_

_Puis tous les deux se mirent à somnoler, engourdis par la fatigue post-orgasmique._

_***_

...et quelques minutes plus tard, celui ci se faisait assassiner par son père.

Harry sourit, amer. À quoi bon se souvenir de la façon dont Drago le regardait cette nuit là ; de toute façon, il était mort. Enfin si il n'avait jamais existé... en fin de compte, peut être était il fou. Tous ces souvenirs, sentiments, sortaient surement de son esprit derangé....

À peine eut il pensé cela, qu'Harry se sentit basculer.

_***_

_La famille Potter, Narcissa et son fils Drago étaient attablés autour d'une somptueuse table. Ils étaient occupés à manger._

_- " Et bien Harry, ne reprendriez vous pas un peu de ce paté de viande ? Il est delicieux pourtant. " s'exclama Narcissa Malfoy, s'adressant à Harry, à l'autre bout de la table. _

_Celui ci regarda ses voisins de table, gêné. Il avait en effet déjà beaucoup mangé, et était rassasié depuis longtemps... Cependant, ne voyant pas l'ombre d'une quelconque aide, Harry repondit :_

_- " Et bien, pourquoi pas Madame Malfoy, il m'a l'air en effet délicieux. " _

_Le brun se servit de paté, un sourire entendu et légerement crispé sur le visage ; le tout sous les regards amusés de ses parents, Lord James Potter et sa femme, Lily ; et ceux _attendris_ de Drago, situé en face du brun..._

***

Harry aspira brusquement une grande goulée d'air frais. Il reprit sa respiration, avant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Il n'avait pourtant pas vécu ce moment... Le brun tourna sa tête vers l'horloge murale, acrochée au dessus de la porte de la salle,15h45... Encore dix minutes de cours.

La respiration encore laborieuse, Harry se cala sur sa chaise. Il avait ainsi une vue d'ensemble sur la majorité de la classe.

Sur l'ensemble de la classe et surtout sur un certain couple...

Et en voyant Drago commencer à sourire à Granger, et lui faire signe de l'attendre à la sortie du cours, Harry sentit une boule amère se former dans sa gorge, lui compressant les bronches et lui malmenant encore plus le souffle.

Le voir se comporter aussi tendrement avec cette fille si pitoyable lui faisait étrangement mal. D'autant plus mal que quelques instants auparavant lors de cet étrange flash back, ce même Drago lui souriait à lui.

- " Madame ! Excusez moi mais est-ce que je peux sortir ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. " S'exclama t-il en se levant brusquement; s'attirant les regards intrigués de la classe.

Madame Lounerd le regarda, légèrement inquiète, et sembla juger son cas assez grave car elle s'exclama :

- " Et bien allez y ! "

Puis, alors qu'elle allait retourner à son cours, elle se ravisa et ajouta :

- " Non attendez : Malfoy, accompagnez le donc, il serait regrettable qu'il s'évanouisse dans les couloirs. "

Harry afficha brièvement une mine horrifiée et se depêcha de finir de ranger ses affaires, avant et de sortir de la salle, n'attendant pas Drago pour se mettre à courir.

***

Morose, Harry marchait dans les couloirs. Il savait pertinement qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de s'y trouver, étant donné qu'il était censé être à l'infirmerie. Mais presentement, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette.

La vie lui avait envoyé un mec, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son Drago Malfoy. Il avait le même nom, le même physique ; et il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de cette... cette ...Hermione Granger.

Le destin était cruel.

Le brun marchait dans les couloirs, maudissant Granger et ce foutu destin lorsqu'il entendit un cri bref, déchirant.

Il se précipita vers la provenance des plaintes, et faillit marcher sur le blond étendu, se tordant au sol en poussant des gémissements plantifs.

Totalement affolé, le brun s'agenouilla à côté de Drago et le pris dans ses bras.

- " Harry... non, ne pars pas...père est mort ... peux rester... "

Harry se figea et resserra sa prise, ne se souciant pas de l'incongruité de la scène.

- " Je suis là Dray, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là."

Drago cessa progressivement de s'agiter. Harry n'ayant rien remarqué, continua de bercer le blond... Au bout d'un petit moment, le blond releva deux yeux _gris_...et croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry. Il retint sa respiration ; gris, comme lui...

Tout à coup, les yeux de Drago reprirent leur teinte marron, et il s'eloigna brusquement du brun.

- " Potter, qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire là ?"

Le blond le repoussa sèchement et se releva prestement, le toisant avec mépris.

- " Ne t'avises plus de poser tes sales pattes sur moi okay ? "

Harry trop ébranlé pour répondre, se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Il ne comprenait rien, une seconde avant le blond était là comme avant, et puis maintenant il le toisait de ses yeux marrons, glaciaux.

Il regarda Draco s'éloigner dans le couloir, ayant la désagréable sensation que son coeur partait avec lui... Arrivé au bout du corridor, le blond se retourna brièvement, et Harry crut apercevoir un éclat argenté.

_Tu divagues pauvre con...._

Harry se releva et partit dans le sens opposé. Il n'entendit pas Drago murmurer :

- " Pardonnes moi Harry, mon amour..."

Puis ce dernier tourna les talons, la teinte chocolat revenue. Il était temps de retourner à la salle de cours ; Hermione devait avoir fini...

to be continued.............

allez a la prochaine, j'ai deja une idée lol............ en faite , j'ai toute la fic dans a tête.............. bon et puis une petite review fais plaisirs! Bye !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde...

Avant de me faire lyncher par mes lecteurs..je demande la possibilité de me justifier...

Et bien, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur ce site, raisons :examens, quelques problèmes personnels, et enfin ma flemmardise naturelle, enfin flemme, y'a pas que ça non plus, je ne me sens plus dans l'esprit de la fic, même si j'ai une vague idée du déroulement de celle ci...

Bref bref, quoi dire, vous avez peur que je dise " désolé mais j'abandonne la fic " hein ...mais NAN ! je n'abandonne pas ma fic ! j'ai toujours détester les auteur qui me laissait en plan, après un chapitre, alors même si l'envie de rien foutre est tentante, je vais finir cette fiction... et puis quand j'ai vu que ma chère et tendre bêta avait réussi a pondre...oui c'est le mots un monstre, ou un OS, comme vous voulez, très long et très bon ! je me suis dit... " ****, il faut que tu te ressaisisse... " et j'ai décidé de me remettre a cette fic.

Voilà, je vais faire la trame ce ce chapitre cette nuit si tout va bien, et vous devriez l'avoir au plus tard hum... le 31 juin 2010...c'est long je sais, mais figurez vous, que mal grès mon coté un peu geek...j'ai une vie sociale ! ! ! et surtout un bon examen ce 30/31 (hum pas de 31...et bien le 30 alors...sur de toi marjo76? Mdr merci ! : )...j'ai galéré comme un malade )...y'en a peut être qui vont relever de quel exam' je parle...

Alors voilà mea culpa, vous aurez le chap' 31 juin...

Je remercie toutes les review que j'ai reçut et les " favourite story, story/author alert " ect...

On dirait pas comme ça, mais ça encourage pas mal...

Je crois que j'ai rien oublié...ah si je vais raconter ma vie... je pars au Canada ! ! ! yeahhhhhh voilà .

Au 30 !

PS : Mayou n'est pas passé par là...alors no comment sur les fautes d'orthographes...


End file.
